Ultimate Spidermonkey
Ultimate Spidermonkey is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Evolved Arachnichimp. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate Spidermonkey has a large gorilla-like body with purple skin, black fur and three pairs of eyes. He lacks Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they are replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has red eyes, pale-purple skin, and yellow spider fangs on each side of his mouth. Instead of the purple spider legs, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has two extra sets of gorilla arms, and he wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol, which has eight spikes now instead of four, on his stomach. Powers and Abilities UPdC (534).png|Webbing Spit TUH (544).png|Enhanced Strength MA (274).png|Wall Climbing FaFBM (676).png|Multi-Hinged Jaws RG (432).png|Resourcefulness TP (454).png|Enhanced Jumping TP (508).png|Powerful Legs Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than his devolved form, being strong enough to take down Four Arms.The Ultimate Heist By splitting his lower jaw into two halves, Ultimate Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail. His webs are strong enough to keep Hugh from escaping.Double or Nothing He can also create enough webbing to make a soft cushion to land on if falling.The Mother of All Vreedles Ultimate Spidermonkey is extremely durable, being able to survive a close-range nuclear explosion, although he was knocked out as a result. Ultimate Spidermonkey is highly agile, as he can jump extremely high''The Purge'' and can run very fast despite his large stature. Ultimate Spidermokey is quite resourceful, as he commonly grabs a long object to fight with, such as a tree trunk,The Transmogrification of Eunice or two metal girder pieces to use as swords.Reflected Glory In Omniverse, Ultimate Spidermonkey is capable of climbing walls, like his devolved form.Malgax Attacks In Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs can pull things and break them almost like he is using his hands. Ultimate Spidermonkey can fold his spider legs into his hips, and attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp enough to pierce a concrete wall.The Purge Ultimate Spidermonkey can survive in space for a short time, but he still needs to breathe. Also, considering that he once fell through space and down to earth, Ultimate Spidermonkey may also be immune to radiation, as he was completely unharmed after falling through the atmosphere.The Mother of All Vreedles Weaknesses Ultimate Spidermonkey can be put to sleep by Argit's quills. History |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *Ultimate Spidermonkey first appeared in Fame, where he defeated Bivalvan. *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Psyphon, then saved by Cash and J.T. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Sunder. *In The Purge, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Driscoll. *In Simian Says, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Mizaru. *In Double or Nothing, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Hugh. Later, Ultimate Spidermonkey readied to battle Albedo, but reverted to Ben when going through a force-field. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Ultimate Spidermonkey failed to defeat the Vreedles in space due to the lack of oxygen and fell back to Earth. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Vilgax in a dream. |-|Omniverse = ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Shocksquatch and battled Four Arms before being put to sleep by Argit's quills. *In A Fistful of Brains, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Shocksquatch. *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Atomix. *In And Then There Were None, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey failed to capture No Watch Ben and was defeated by Gwen 10 as Wildvine. *In Malgax Attacks, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated three Galvan Soldiers and managed to break into Azmuth's laboratory. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first appearance) ;Season 2 *''Reflected Glory'' ;Season 3 *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Purge'' *''Simian Says'' *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first reappearance) *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Going Viral'' *''Breaking News'' *''Remote Control'' *''Hero Times Two'' |-|Online Games= *''Ultimatrix Unleashed'' Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the game. Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate form in the game, as he is used twice while the rest of the other ultimates are only used once. Ultimate Spidermonkey can pound the ground to make small shockwaves and spin his spider legs around to damage enemies around him. Naming and Translations Trivia *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey's jaw kept splitting whenever he spoke. This does not happen in any other appearance. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the Alien of the Month in February. *In Omniverse, when Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots webs from his mouth, his mouth bears resemblance to the Predators from the franchise of the same name. References See Also *Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Arachnichimps